


Missing scene after the comedy gold scene at the scrapyard

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I don't want you to change.” - he told him while he started stroking his arms with both of his hands. - “And... you know all those extra workouts we do in bed?”Or...As the title says it's a short one about what happened after Robert and Ellis had that funny encounter. It's a conversation between Aaron and Robert.





	Missing scene after the comedy gold scene at the scrapyard

“I'm gonna have to go to that meeting in a bit. Can you write to Natalie?” - asked Robert as he gathered his documents together for the new contracts.

 

“Erm... yeah, I'll do it in my lunch break.” - answered Aaron with a weak smile already panicking about what to write. Robert must have sensed it because he started talking about how it doesn't have to be so difficult, how it should look simple and casual.

 

“Don't make it long, or weird...”

 

“Thanks.” - he scoffed as he kept on playing with a pen on his desk. He was a bit nervous, but he wouldn't admit that to Robert.

 

“I mean, you only need to say how we liked her in that meeting and that it would be good to meet up for a coffee or something to get to know each other better. That's all.”

 

“I can do it, Robert!” - said Aaron rolling his eyes as he dropped the pen from his hand in frustration. - “I'm capable.”

 

“I know.” - he smiled. - “Aaron...” - he said slowly after a couple of seconds. - “Do you think I should go to the gym more often?”

 

“What? You're not thinking about that stupid joke from Ellis right?”

 

“He wasn't joking.”

 

“Come on Robert... he's just excited about that stuff. Doesn't mean you should take him seriously.”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“There's nothing wrong with ya. Your body is fine.” - he said blushing but Robert didn't notice this because he was too busy looking at himself.

 

“But maybe if I'd...”

 

“No, no stop that.” - said Aaron interrupting him as he stood up to get closer to Robert. - “I don't want you to change.” - he told him while he started stroking his arms with both of his hands. - “And... you know all those extra workouts we do in bed?”

 

“Yeah, I thought that you're gonna mention it.” - smirked Robert already in a better mood.

 

“See? That's the best workout there is. You agree right?”

 

“Yeah, you're right.” - he sighed giving him a little peck on the lips. He was ready to pull away when Aaron stepped even closer than he already was, deepening the kiss. Robert smiled into it as he let his husband take control.... for a whole minute before they both looked at each other slightly panting. - “We can't, I really have no time. Sorry.”

 

“Wild times... you rejecting a quicky.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“I want to.... “ - he whispered – “You know I want to.” - he said grinding into him a bit. - “But I need to go...” - he continued as he kissed along his jawline – “I have important business... and a few contracts to sign... so we can have the money we need.... for our family.” - he said finally as he kissed him.

 

“Alright, but... we're not finished here...”

 

“Of course we're not.” - grinned Robert stepping away from Aaron. - “Once I'm done with these.” - he said nodding to his briefcase – “I'm gonna buy you a pint, then we're going home... to do some workout.” - he finished with the brightest smile on his face.

 

“I really like this plan.” - agreed Aaron. - “Off you go then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93 
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
